Roxas Farron Strife
by bloodysword99
Summary: I'm Roxas Farron Strife, currently the most miserable misunderstood 16 year old teenager on the face of the planet. WARNING A BIT OF LANGUAGE! :3 AKUROKU!


**Teenager on the face of the planet**

**by: bloodysword99**

All right all of you listen up!

I'm Roxas Farron Strife, currently the most miserable misunderstood 16 year old teenager on the face of the planet.

Ok, I know you think I'm being melodramatic but it's true.

I'm not exaggerating!

First off all, I share this apartment with my siblings. Wait! I'm not done yet!

Did I mention they are their star quality that really curls my blood? Well you'll find out.

Stick around cuz I have a long list of my 6 siblings!

You see my blood line have this twin history. Meaning Both my parents have twin genetics. Thus…Of course, they have lots and lots of twins.

First the eldest, my sisters,

**Claire Farron Strife** also called Lightning, The responsible bossy sister. Older than her twin sister Serah by 13.84 seconds exactly. She is constantly at our throats and her nags up our ears. She's pretty I'll give her that but she can't maintain a Boyfriend who is a total wimp. She is one scary bitch when she's angry. Trust me. I know.

**Serah Farron Strife**, luckily Serah is a bit more dissent than Lightning. She has a sweet smile and adorable personality. And a body that a brother should not even think about. Every guys dream girl but she is mad as Lightning with a weapon. If you have any ideas about my sister, DON'T. It will be your last. I still remember the poor sap who called Serah, 'babe'.

Second, my older brother,

**Cloud Farron Strife**, lucky bastard didn't have a twin. A year younger than Serah and Lightning. And like my sisters and like the rest of us, he has physical aspects that make him almost invincible. It sorta means he's a badass when he's holding a weapon. Also he's quite, thank god! He seems the dark silent mysterious type but most of them don't know he's actually very (extremely) shy. Which make him popular among the ladies, unfortunately….ahem… He's gay. Has a boyfriend named Leon.

Third, the pair of nitwits, I-I mean, older twin brothers,

**Vanitas Farron Strife**, nickname Van, a year younger than Cloud and 49 minutes and 23 seconds older than his twin, Sora. He's a badass, kinda a scary and a perv. He's a bully that's one thing. He's a jerk especially when it comes who gets to use the bathroom first. Somehow, by a freaky force of nature, he's a babe magnet, maybe because of his bad boy appearance. Dying his hair black was the best decision of his life, he said to me. And one more creepy thing, I think he has a thing for our brother Ventus… I know it's just playing but… I see it very differently O_O

**Sora Farron Strife**, twin of Van, this one is a real genius. Seriously, I'm amazed a day goes by when he forgets to blink. (-_-) If you don't get the sarcasm, I'll spell it out. He's ABSOLUTELY STUPID. Once he forgot that he was underwater when we took a trip to the beach. But despite his lack of brain cells and his intellect is a disgrace to all humanity, he is adorable as he is stupid. Technically, he's a real turn on for guys everywhere. I mean not a day goes by where he struts down the hall, waves that glorious ass and give guys a boner! Even straight guys get the hots for Sora and his weak begging body. He's constantly oblivious to it even though the fact the multiply rape attempt every day escapes his tiny brain. Good thing his badass boyfriend, Riku is there to keep their dirty little hands off Sora.

Next pair of twins,

**Ventus Farron Strife,** nickname Ven, a year younger than Sora and Vanitas. A carbon copy of me. Same face and same body. But we have different like and dislike. Like orange juice for example, he hates that stuff more than he hates Van's 'fun time' (Don't ask) He likes horror, I don't. He hates squirrels, well, me? Nothing against the furry things. Oh! I fail to mention his sexuality. He's gay too like Sora and Cloud. But his taste in men is slightly different. He likes older men. Terra, his boyfriend and our math teacher. Mind fucking, right? But don't tell anyone! Ven will kill me. Well, everyone knows except Lightning and the rest of the teachers and student body. So, if he says he'll be doing 'extra work' in school and running 'errands' to boost up his math grade, it means he'll go do hell knows what with Terra.

And Finally the youngest of us all!

**Roxas Farron Strife**, twin of Ven, younger by 15 seconds flat. And no nickname, a strict rule, except for Sora, calling me 'Roxie-woxie' (what can I say I'm mean but I'm not that mean to kill a cute brother.) I appear as emo kid who don't give a shit but I'm a total bookworm and straight A student. Rarely seen in crowded places. Only my family knows I'm a bit claustrophobic. I like sweets that are my only weakness. I like to study (sue me!) though I don't like public speaking, I get easily frustrated. I like being speechless which is why I rarely have friends around me. Hayner, Pence and Olette maybe but we have different classes. I hate horror movies, I get nightmares too easily. And well, I like being alone. Sad right? No, It's just me. I'm not sure why. I might be born that way or…

Am I waiting for someone? HA! You wish I'm perfectly fine being single! My sisters agree to that but my brothers don't think so.

But I guess this day will change my perspective.

"School! Twerp!" Van threw a piece of odd flat circular candy at my face.

Disturbed from my reading, Snow-walker by Catherine Fisher, I snarled and peeled of the sticky flat candy from by cheek. Wait, candy?

"VAN!" I yelled throwing back the so called 'candy' back to Vanitas.

"What it's cherry flavoured? A yummy breakfast! And Slightly used." That evil bastard!

"Van stop teasing Roxas and get ready. And put that condom away!" Lightning scolded us with a spatula in her hand.

Childishly, Van stuck out his tongue at me before retreating to the bathroom with his filthy condom.

I live in a zoo.

While I was walking to my room avoiding the scattered laundry and papers, I tried to block Van and his dirty condom out of my head but not long after I heard Sora having an extremely dirty conversation with his boyfriend Riku over the phone.

"Oooh Riku, you so bad! Er! More!"

I walked fast. CAN'T THEY WAIT UNTIL THEY GET TO SCHOOL WHEN I'M A THOUSAND CLICKS AWAY! My morning is now ruined. Not to mention I had to fight my way to be first in the bathroom. I failed as always. So, I'm the last to use it and when I got out and got dressed. I find the table a mess and food-less!

BARBARIANS!

"Not even leaving me some…" I muttered angrily. So far, morning not good. Like every other.

"Here." Serah smiled handing me a toast smothered in peanut butter and jelly and a glass of milk.

I accepted the toast gratefully and headed to the table. Thank God I have at least one dissent sibling.

"So, Roxas, start of the second year of high school with Van, Ven, and Sora?" She asked sitting across me.

"Yeah. I'm really surprised." I bit my toast hungrily.

"What are you talking about? You're the top the class."

"It's not that. I'm surprised the fact Sora got held back and not kicked out."

Both of us laughed, It was a miracle that Sora was just held back and not expelled. I guess his cuteness affected the teacher's brain a bit.

"Oh, Roxas, if you had a boyfriend, he would be so lucky." Her words make me choke on my milk. Oh great, milk on my uniform.

"Who says I'm gay?" I coughed and tried to compose myself.

"I just a got this weird feeling." She sweetly replied and walked to the kitchen.

"You'll be late, Roxas! GET YOUR ASS UP!" Lightning roared when she saw me still eating.

She wasn't really a morning person. So, quickly, I stuffed the toast in my mouth and gulped my milk.

I left quicker than Sora getting F's.

Missed the bus again. Damn, got to make a run for it!

Not much of a runner but if you were raised with my sibling you learn to do a lot of things to escape them.

Bumping into a few people and squeezing through alleys, I was almost blocks away.

"Yes! I'll make it!" I cheered until I heard burning rubber.

I dived away to safety and hit my head hard on the street. I felt my word spinning.

Did I just dodge a speeding red sports car?

"Oh, shit you ok?" I saw nothing but a blurry shadow over me and green burning eyes. I could barely tear my eyes away.

I felt my body slipping away after that.

And I had this dream again. I've been constantly having it since I was a child. A red head sitting next to me. We're eating sea salt ice cream. Having a great time even though there were no words. Just the presence of each other.

Green eyes connected to mine.

I felt so happy. So complete.

"Roxas." He said my name and it made every fiber of my being curl in ecstasy.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek despite the fact the stranger had been holding on a sea-salt Popsicle.

"Let's meet again in the next life."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." I said without thinking. Then, his lips and mine met.

I woke up in the school clinic the next second with my siblings, Riku, Leon and Terra watching over me.

Even my childhood friend Kairi and her sisters, Xion, Namine and Aqua.

"W-What…?" I sat up but I found myself I couldn't.

"He lives." Van grinned in relief.

"Are you Ok?" My twin, Ven, asked.

"ROXIE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sora tackled me and started to sob.

I smiled in response and ignored the crushing pain.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! GETTING HIT BY A CAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED WE WERE!" Lightning flared but I could tell she was worried sick.

"We're just happy you're alive." Serah smiled and I could tell she was about to cry.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you myself." Cloud muttered turning his head away.

He's crying.

Leon wrapped one arm around Cloud and smiled at me.

"The punk who hit is a new student here, second year. And don't worry he won't get off that easily." Leon had this rage in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered getting off me.

"Brutality isn't the answer." Terra said sternly.

"It was an accident after all." Kairi said but if anyone knows my siblings they won't leave this matter without the sinner being punished.

"W-Where is he now?" I just asked without thinking.

All of them turned their heads to a chair at the far corner.

There a red head sat in the shadows. Hair as messy and red as fire and eyes were miserable and green. He wore our school uniform but he put his own unique style like chains.

I got to admit he was hot.

And those tattoos under his eyes…

The stranger turned his head as if he sensed the eyes on him.

Our eyes met ecstatically. My heart skipped a beat. I never felt this before…

He stood and walked toward me with a sorry expression while I could see all the death glares from everyone.

"I-I'm…sorry. I was just running late and…I didn't really see you and I…"

Shit! He looks so hot when he's apologizing!

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Van cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, Van" Serah pleaded.

And as they argued among themselves on how to execute this sexy beast before me, I stared at him intensely.

His eyes were deep and unpredictable. Dangerously seductive lips ERR! It made me want him.

Suddenly I thought of my dream… Was he?

And as if we had the same thought, the red head's eyes widen. Realizing something…

I was reluctant but there was something in my gut that pushed me. Instead he spoke first…

"W-We meet again, huh, Roxas?" That voice was nostalgia. Sweet hot nostalgia.

Others paused hearing this.

"You kept me waiting long enough, Axel."

How did I know his name?

I wondered but when he smiled at me I couldn't care less.

I grabbed him by the tie and crashed his lips against mine.

Gasp and screams is all I heard but that didn't matter. And Axel responded by kissing back cupping my neck and cheek lovingly.

I finally found him.

"YEAAS! Pay up girls! I told you he's gay!" Namine yelled and Kairi, Xion and Aqua grumbled and pulled out their wallets.

"No one touch him. Drop all punishments or ELSE." I warned them all grimly.

I rarely threaten anyone but if I do I mean business. So, no one said a word.

"Now, leave, I got to punish this idiot for keeping me waiting." I ordered as I pulled Axel down on top me and wrapped my legs around his slim waist.

"H-Hey! You can't do that in school!" Terra, the teacher, protested. Big mistake.

"WOULD you PLEASE SHUT UP, you hypocrite! You fucked my brother in every inch of this school!"

Terra paled. And surprisingly Lightning didn't pale at all, maybe she knew Ven's little secret.

"L-Let's go." Sora pulled all of them out and locked the door.

Axel smirked.

"I never thought you were real but something in me just…hoped. Knew." He kissed me softly.

"Me too."

"Now, you're mine Roxy. All mine." Then…

We'll you know.

I'm Roxas Farron Strife, currently the happiest 16 year old teenager on the face of the planet.

And my boyfriend, Axel Flynn the 8th, the sexiest 19 year old beast on the face of the planet.


End file.
